Several different solutions are known for this kind of pulpers. Particularly so-called vertical pulpers, canal or horizontal pulpers are known in the art of the processing of fiber pulp. In addition, a so-called secondary pulper construction is known.
In such known apparatuses, only breaking of the pulp is performed. The broken pulp is conducted to subsequent process stages, especially to different screening stages.